1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless device, and more particularly to a method for controlling transmission power of a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones have become more popular and have various powerful applications, such as “Hot Spot” wireless fidelity (WiFi) wireless Internet connection, which provides Internet access over a wireless local area network (WLAN) for users nearby a mobile phone. However, the mobile phone functioning as a Hot Spot will consume lots of power due to the mobile phone operating in a transmission mode.
Therefore, it is desired to save power for mobile devices in a transmission mode.